In the field of dentistry, a treatment method for rebuilding a missing part of a dentition after dental extraction is known in which a dental implant, such as an artificial dental root, etc., is inserted into body tissue, to be used as a substitute for the missing part.
During this treatment, due to bone tissue being formed around the embedding location of the implant, which embeds the missing part of the bone, etc., it is important to favorably form the bone tissue to be in physically intimate contact (osseointegration) with the implant and the bone without fiber tissue between them, and hence, an artificial dental root which binds with the bone is used.
For example, Patent Literature No. 1, indicated below, discloses an invention related to a bone substitute material formed of titanium or a titanium alloy.
According to Patent Literature No. 1, long term and stable osteocompatibility can be obtained by adjusting the alkali metal density of the osteocompatible-coated surface between 0.8 at. % and 3.2 at. %.